This Memory
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: A series of glimpes into the life of Sonny and Chad, with ups, downs, and everything else imaginable. AU. One-shot for Carma!


This Memory

When they were one year old, they met for the first time.

Their parents were good friends, and the two were close in age.

It wasn't abnormal, really, that the two began to grow up together.

And this is where our story begins.

When they were two years old, they began having conversations.

His mom remembered when they had a debate about who was better in Sesame Street.

This was when the parents of the two children knew they'd be different.

But the boy and girl stayed together.

At three years old, the children started preschool.

Chad gave Allison a sunflower, because he said it was like her.

That was the day she got the nickname "Sonny".

And she kept it for the rest of her life.

When Sonny and Chad were four, they went and picked apples together.

Sonny said Chad was her best friend.

Chad said Sonny was his best friend.

They decided it would be like this forever.

At five, Sonny and Chad started kindergarten.

They were made fun of for hanging out together, so they began to separate.

Sonny went with the girls to swing on the swings and talk about ponies.

Chad went on to play football and tag with the boys.

At six, Chad lost his dad in a car accident.

It was late at night, and he didn't go to school the next day.

Sonny visited him as soon as school got out that day.

And to make him feel better, she hugged him.

At seven, Sonny and Chad learned about Cooties.

Neither of them could remind friends, for they didn't want to get sick.

And even though they still played together,

It was scarce and infrequent.

At eight, Sonny lost her dad.

Chad knew exactly what it was like.

So he spent that Saturday at her house,

Just so she wouldn't feel quite so lonely.

When the two were nine, Sonny noticed Chad getting gradually ruder.

She watched as one of her first friends faded away.

But she was making her own funny friends!

She didn't need him.

At age ten, Chad began to notice something about Sonny.

She was becoming… different, and he didn't like it.

So one day, he yelled at her.

He couldn't do anything else.

When the two were eleven, they got to sit through 'the talk'.

It was pretty awkward for the two of them.

Especially because they thought they had felt these feelings before.

But not for each other.

At twelve, Chad began dating and got his first kiss.

Sonny wasn't at all jealous, and she thought he was going to be a womanizer.

Chad didn't know what got in to him, but he couldn't stop.

Sonny wished she had her friend back.

Another year later, the two became teenagers.

Sonny and Chad both had good grades.

They both loved acting and watching football.

But they were ashamed to say they were once friends.

When they were fourteen, Sonny thought it was funny when girls liked Chad.

They made him love notes and ogled over him.

They thought they would have a chance with him!

And they got dumped on the first date.

At fifteen, Sonny noticed something.

Chad was becoming more appealing to her.

Chad noticed that some of his dreams were about Sonny.

But neither would admit they liked each other, because they just couldn't.

It wasn't long before the two turned sixteen.

This was when Chad asked Sonny out, but just because he needed a pretty homecoming date.

For some reason, Sonny accepted.

It wasn't long before they became a couple.

When they were seventeen, the couple began worrying about their futures.

Sonny and Chad argued so much, they didn't know if it would work out.

But when they both unintentionally got into colleges within ten miles of each other, they knew.

They couldn't just stop dating because of a few bumps.

At eighteen, Sonny found Chad cheating on her.

Or at least, so she thought.

He never wanted to hug the girl like he did, the girl just threw herself at him.

And eventually, Sonny forgave him.

The couple was nineteen, and everything was going well!

At least, until Sonny's cousin and friend died.

Chad cancelled his plans for the weekend to be with her.

Sonny knew she would remember that favour.

When the two were twenty-two, they graduated college.

Sonny went off to become a teacher, Chad a business man.

Although they decided not to live together at first, they stayed near.

Sonny knew she wouldn't let him go.

At twenty-five, Sonny and Chad moved in together.

A few months later, Chad proposed on a dinner cruise.

The whole spectacular was rather magical, and she said yes.

The next few days were spent admiring her diamond during every free period.

At twenty-six, the two had their wedding.

Sonny wore a flowing white dress with a large bow in the back and a silvery veil.

The event was beach themed, and it couldn't be more magical!

Until it started raining.

At twenty-eight, Sonny and Chad lost a lot to earthquake.

They saved their pictures, her wedding dress, some money, and anything else they could.

But their home was destroyed.

The devastation began to overwhelm them.

When they were thirty, they had their first child.

They named their healthy boy Ethan Carlson, after both Sonny and Chad's dads.

The entire family seemed so happy, but none were happier than the couple themselves.

They couldn't wait to raise their child.

At thirty-two, the three lived happily in a nice house not too far from the coast.

Ethan was beginning to read, and loved watching Sesame Street just like his parents.

Sonny and Chad watched their brilliant little boy.

And even when life was tough, they had a second child to look forward to.

When the couple was thirty-three, they had a little girl.

She seemed like a happy baby, and the couple knew she would turn out like her mother.

But soon enough, they thought something was off.

Little Eve wasn't so perfect anymore, and the three knew.

At thirty-four, the couple found out devastating news about their child.

She had a heart problem, and needed a heart transplant or else she wouldn't survive.

Ethan was smart enough to figure out there was something wrong with his baby sister too.

He didn't like it at all, and began to cry.

At thirty-five, the couple watched the little girl smile once more.

The surgery had gone well, and even though nights were long, they loved the girl.

Ethan soon got tired of everyone obsessing over this little miracle, though.

Where was the love for him?

When Sonny and Chad were thirty-six, they watched Ethan go to a private school.

The bright boy got in without a problem, and his teachers knew he'd go far.

He was happy to have his parents focusing on him a bit.

The change was very much welcomed.

Eve started school a year late, when the couple was thirty-seven.

She still managed to skip pre-school, for her parents taught her at home.

The siblings began getting along well again, and life wasn't too bad for the Coopers.

But life doesn't stay great for long, they learned.

The couple turned thirty-eight, and their daughter turned sickly.

Ethan had a problem with bullies, coming home from school upset.

They had been so happy before all this went on?

What had they done wrong this time?

At forty, the two watched Ethan graduate Elementary school.

Their little boy had grown up so fast!

But they had Eve, and she was still little.

Yet as they watched their son get his Elementary school diploma, they couldn't be more proud.

When Sonny and Chad were forty-one, they found out Ethan was having a little problem.

One involving girls and his 'crush' at the time.

"My son is too young to be dating!" Sonny told her husband sadly. "He's still a little boy."

Chad just responded, "He's not so little anymore."

At forty-three, the couple saw their girl graduate Elementary school.

It wasn't so bad the second time around, and she was asked to give a speech.

As well, they watched Ethan go through his first year at high school.

He seemed to be having a good time, but they weren't sure.

When the two were forty-four, Sonny lost her job.

It wasn't too bad, though, for Chad had earned a lot of money at his own job.

The only thing a bit more shocking was when Ethan got his first kiss.

He was following in his parents' footsteps dating-wise, that was for sure.

At forty-five, it was a big year for the family.

Ethan walked up onto the stage and grabbed his high-school diploma, ready for college.

Soon he'd be going into medical science, helping people like his sister.

She was doing very well, by the way, already having a few admirers.

When the couple was forty-six, they knew their little girl was going to be gone soon.

She was dating, and had turned into a girl like her mother.

Except for the fact she had some of Chad's better qualities.

She walked through the halls of her school prouder than anyone else the two had seen.

At forty-seven, Ethan had found himself a new girlfriend.

Maybe he wouldn't be so much like his parents after all.

He loved the girl he had found very much, and his parents could see that.

And once, Chad joked, "Do you think I'll be getting grandchildren in a matter of years?" To which Ethan just blushed.

When the couple was forty-six, Ethan moved on from college to grad school.

They found Eve hiding towards the back of a library kissing her boyfriend.

If you can't tell that ended… in an interesting way.

But the elder couple just seemed to be losing their spark.

At forty-seven, the two tried not to think about their disagreements as Eve graduated.

It seemed like it hadn't been long since they were wondering if she would survive a year.

Everyone seemed happy to watch her receive that diploma.

It proved that, just sometimes, you can get what you want.

The couple turned forty-eight, and Eve went off to college.

While she loved helping people, she decided that architecture would be more of her thing.

"Goodbye, Honey!" The couple called at the university. "We'll miss you!"

And instead of just waving, she let a tear slide down her cheek as she hugged her parents and thanked them.

When the two were fifty, they decided their arguments were not bad enough to separate over.

Everyone had their spats, and they were a part of everyone.

Meanwhile, they saw their son graduate medical training.

He would be a doctor soon enough, and even his sister was extremely proud.

At fifty-two, their son was successfully into the doctoral career.

Their daughter graduated, her job as an architect starting.

Their son had a steady girlfriend, and they knew it wouldn't be long before they got hitched.

And Eve, well, it turns out she was like her mother in every possible way.

When they were fifty-four, June Lasgen and Ethan Cooper became Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Cooper.

The parents cried at the wedding, and they knew he'd be happy.

They had their wedding in a big city, at the top of a big building.

Sonny and Chad were looking forward to their future grandchildren someday.

At fifty-nine, Eve married her high school sweetheart, James.

The couple didn't think they'd get to see this moment.

And so as they walked down the hall of the mansion as husband and wife, the couple began crying with joy.

They knew their little girl was happy, and that was what mattered.

At sixty, Sonny and Chad became grandparents for the first time.

A cry rang out into the world, and the healthy little baby of June and Ethan was born.

Sonny and Chad remembered first holding their children, a long thirty years ago.

Now, holding Carmen, their granddaughter, they realized how old they were really getting.

At sixty-one, Chad was sitting and working on one of his final business projects before retiring.

His son had asked if he could watch over Carma, (they had nicknamed her that) and he said okay.

And suddenly, she was walking over to him with uncertain steps.

He had finally been able to witness a baby's first steps, and he loved his son for that.

At sixty-three, the couple noticed that James and Eve seemed to be acting weirdly.

The couple thought they knew why, for they had been the same way in the same situation.

So the two played along for a little while, just to see if they were right.

And Sonny and Chad are usually right.

When Sonny and Chad were sixty four, James and Eve's child was born.

They named her Nessa, meaning miracle.

It had been a rough journey, but they survived and couldn't be happier.

And the baby was the cutest thing they had ever seen, too.

At sixty-five, they got a third grandchild, named Cameron and born to June and Ethan.

They wanted a bigger family, and the grandparents didn't mind that too much.

Both Sonny and Chad had retired with a large amount of money, and they couldn't wait to spoil their grandchildren!

And the best part had to be that the three were all healthy.

At sixty-eight, Carma got into fifth grade in a nice private school.

This wouldn't be too much of an accomplishment, except for the fact that she was only nine.

Cameron was reading well, and enjoyed pointing out the fact that he could.

Nessa was a great artist, painting pictures some teenagers and adults couldn't even try to paint.

When the two were sixty-nine, they had four grandchildren.

Jasmine turned out to be just as smart as her sister and cousin, which everyone knew would happen.

"How did we get such talented grandchildren?" Chad whispered to Sonny at Carma's birthday party.

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe luck?"

When Sonny was seventy-one, Chad was killed in a hit and run, trying to get across the street to his car.

The entire family stood around his coffin, roses in their hands and crying silently.

Sonny placed hers down after everyone else's, saying her final words to Chad.

"I will always remember you, dear. And even if I wanted to, I could never forget you. Ever."

**It's been a little while, hasn't it? Not really. Anyways, this was written while eating some of the worst food I have ever tasted. But for bad food, it did inspire my writing! So this piece is for the AMAZING Carma's birthday! (Arie Jay) I know you're leaving the FF land, but I had to write something for your awesomeness. Did you see your shout-out? You're funny, sweet, kind, and when we first talked, I was a bit scared of you. But you give great advice and make my day, so I have to thank you for that. Happy Birthday, and I hope that you find happiness in whatever you end up doing! Oh yeah, ice cream! I'm going to miss you around here.**

**Disclaimer: I could spend hours listing the things I want to own, and the things I don't, or I could tell you that I don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything else recognizable. I'm pretty tired so I choose option two… oh wait! I already did! How's that for beating the system?**

**Reviews are like pie, I can never get enough!**


End file.
